Gameplay
Introduction Cosmic League's gameplay combines two popular video game genres: Shooters and MOBAs. The resulting hybrid is a third person, autoaim assisted shooter that focuses on eliminating a series of objectives. Each game mode features a different objective set, but the ultimate end goal is to reduce the enemy team's battle points, or BP, to zero before your own is reduced to zero. Players are ranked based on the amount of score they have at the end of the match. Score can be gained from the following methods: Shooting at an enemy, damaging an enemy, shooting at a tower, dealing damage to a tower, and dealing support damage (Also known as assist points). Destroying the enemy tower will give score to all players on your team. Points are lost for dying. If two players have the same score, the player with lower BP consumption will be placed higher as shown here. Each of the game types will be discussed below. Rookie, Prime, and Master Leagues ' ' These three game modes are grouped together because they are all PvP (player versus player) based game modes that share a very similar set of objectives. Players are seperated onto two different teams, each of which may also contain a number of bots. The game will then perform several calculations based on the costs and ranks of the units that each player is carrying, in order to determine the maximum amount of BP that each of the two teams will have. As mentioned above, the goal of the game is to reduce the enemy team's BP to zero. This can either be done by defeating other players, or by destroying enemy towers. In Rookie and Prime, each team will spawn a total of three towers, at different points throughout the game. Towers will remain until they are either defeated, or a sufficient amount of time has elapsed. If one of the towers is destroyed, or if the towers are due for expiration, a countdown timer will show up at the top of the screen, informing the players that they only have 30 seconds to defend their own tower, or destroy the enemy tower. If a tower is successfully defended, it will retreat, and the enemy team will no longer have a chance to defend that tower. When players sit within the tower's effective buff radius, one of two things will occur based on the tower's current state. If the tower is charged, then it will provide an attack speed and movement speed buff to all allied players within its vicinity. This buff refreshes constantly until the tower is no longer charged. If the tower is uncharged, the tower will begin charging at a rate proportional to the number of players sitting within its effective radius. When towers are being charged, enemy players that melee them will be pushed backwards. Note that buffed towers will take significantly reduced damage. Rookie and Prime league stop providing players with rank exp at ranks 21 and 31 respectively. In Master League, the number of towers is increased to four, and towers will instantly regain a quarter of their health upon reaching their charged state. Players are always capable of gaining rank exp in master league, and this league also features the highest drop rates. The final tower in master league deducts twice the amount of BP than all prior towers upon its destruction. Note that it is possible for games to end before all the towers have spawned. The Japanese server features the Prime Zero and Master Zero leagues, which function in the same effective manner as their regular equivilants, but lack NPC characters. These league matches also require a minimum of 10 people in order to begin. Hunting League The hunting league is one of the PvE (player versus environment) game modes. Waves of enemies will spawn in succession, and the participating players will have to work together in order to defeat them. The NPC's will spawn in a fixed order, and the same series of mobs and bosses will spawn each time. Players may obtain Hunting Pieces by completing this league. Haunted League The haunted league features three enemy NPC's, each with specifications far beyond what human players are capable of obtaining. Defeating these enemies allows players to obtain Haunted Piece ALPHAs and Haunted Piece OMEGAs. The exact reward depends on the difficulty level that the player cleared the mission on, as well as which haunted mission the player had picked. As of version 1.08.0, players may choose one of two haunted missions, and one of three difficulties. Event tickets ( ) are required for players to participate in this game mode. Golden League The Golden League is somewhat similar to prime, but features two seperate stages. The first stage does not have any towers, and is an all out brawl that will assist in balancing the teams for fairness in the second stage. The second stage is simply a prime battle. One of the few differences is that the player is limited to a smaller amount of cost; prime league ships allow up to 170 cost, whereas golden league ships only allow 160 cost. Furthermore, the player's score in the first stage is also carried over to the second stage, and the player is allowed to select one of several rewards at the end of the battle. If at the end of the timer the player has failed to select a reward, the player will not receive any. Golden tickets ( ) are required for participation in the golden league. Challenges Players may strive to complete the challenges provided by the NPC's. These trials can be found at the Challenge Counter in the main lobby. Successfully completing the challenge objectives will provide players with various rewards.